The present disclosure relates generally to solid state imaging sensors and more specifically to methods of enhancing image quality in infrared imaging sensors. Examples of methods of enhancing image quality in imaging sensors may be found in publications WO2000052435A1 and WO2003084213A1 and in U.S. patent application Nos. 20020159101, 20020185601, 20030183756 and 20030183765.